Male stvari
by CocoJams
Summary: Kad stvari ne idu po planu...


**Male stvari**

Dik nije bio vješt u kuhinji, al' je bio apsolutno siguran da ni Tim ni Dejmijen nisu bili u boljoj poziciji. Nikad nije bio u situaciji da si baš mora kuhati, uvijek bi naručivao hranu kada bi bio u stanu ili bi donosio ostatke ručka. Ostatke koje bi dobri stari Alfred lijepo stavio u plastične kutije. Dik je znao taj potez, jer je Alfred bio jako zaštitnički nastrojen prema svojim plastičnim kutijama za odlaganje hrane. Vidite, Dik je bio jako odgovorna osoba. Dobro, možda je samo mrvicu bio idiot... al' ne možeš baš odrasti uz Betmena boreći se protiv kriminala na ulicama Gotama a da ne pokupiš par caka. Odgovornosti, ne idiotizma.

Alfredova taktika je radila savršeno. Dik bi posjećivao vilu svaku drugu sedmicu i što je najvažnije redovnije je čistio svoj frižider. Tješio se saznanjem da ni Tim nije toliki čistunac. Zapravo, sumnjao je da bi i Brus bio da mu nema Alfija.

Al' nije Brus kriv što trening za Robina ne uključuje umijeće pravljenja torte. Da se Džejson pita vjerovatno bi našao način da Brusa okrivi za njihovo neznanje onim glupim odgovorima petogodišnjeg dječaka koje se isfrustrirano bori za novu igračku.

 _"Nikakav otac! Diki! zar ne vidiš koliko nas je zanemarivao?"_

Stvar je u tome što ni Džejson nije u to vjerovao. Brus je bio... eh sad, pa ne baš _"dobar otac"_... al' tip se trudio. Dik se sve teže sjećao Džon Grejsona. Džejsonov otac je bio ovisnik koji je više vremena provodio po zatvorima nego kod kuće uz svoju jednako ovisnu ženu, Džejsonovu mamu. Džrejkovi su bili druga priča; gotamska elita, bogataši. Tim, jedinac je imao sve što mu srce poželi. No, kao što obično biva, Tim nije želio ništa do malo ljubavi i pažnje. Iskreno, koje dijete ne bi? Tim... Tim ima pravo reći da su ga roditelji zanemarivali.

Ali ipak jedina osoba koja je prošla mnogo gore je bio Dejmijen. Talija je bila čudovište, a Brus emotivno zatvoren. Ni trunka ljubavi. Slično Džejsonu i Timu s jednom ogromnom razlikom - njihova mama ih nije bacala u arenu kad im je bilo osam da se bore protiv krokodila. Talija je... pa... slučaj za mentalnu ustanovu. zato je Dik preuzeo na sebe da pokaže ogromnu bratsku ljubav i podršku malcu i ma koliko se Dejmijen opirao, Dik je znao koliko potajno voli iznenadne zagrljaje od kojih kosti pucaju.

Dik se svim silama trudio držati porodicu na okupu. Stalno je zivkao Džejsona kad bi ovaj otišao na još jednu RedHud misiju, Timija je podučavao radu s Titanima, Brusa je nadgledao bez premca, a Dejmijena... Dejmijena je obasipao čarima ljubavi kad god bi stigao. Kao sada, u kuhinji, u vili Vejnovih, s Timom i Džejsonom.

\- Potpuno sam siguran da taj mali gremlin neće ni cijeniti naš trud Dik, al' evo... dat ćemo sve od sebe. - reče Tim proučavajući recept kojeg je prethodno našao na netu. Dik uzdahnu, Timovi nadimci za Dejmijena su postajali sve kreativniji.

\- Pa bolje mu je da kaže _hvala_ \- reče Džejson vadeći sastojke iz frižidera i kredenaca - inače ću ga strpat' u rernu.

Kao i Džejsonove prijetnje.

\- Naravno da će cijeniti naš trud - odgovori Dik i okrenu se Džejsonu - niko nikog neće _trpati_ u rernu osim Alfreda ako vas vidi da pokušavate. - zaprijeti on. Džejson se nijemo složi. Alfred nije osoba s kojom bi se iko trebao kačiti, pa čak ni Betmen.

\- Ljudi, ja sam svoj dio posla odradio. - doda Tim te krenu izaći iz kuhinje al' ga Džejson zaustavi.

\- Našao recept? baš si se pretrg'o. - reče on.

\- A daaaj, jel' moram? - požali se Tim i pogleda Ričarda koji je već miješao smjesu.

\- Ne moraš - reče Dik. Džejson ga iznenađeno pogleda i prošapta _"Izdajice"_ \- al' bi bilo lijepo Timi. . završi on.

Eto ga, Dik u ulozi moralnog kompasa. Sad bi se Tim osjećao kao pravo smeće kad ne bi zasukao rukave.

\- Dobro, al' želim da zapamtite ovaj trenutak za sijedeći put kad se okomi na mene. - upozori on.

\- Avv trebaš da te obranimo ptičice. - bilo je samo pitanje kad će Džejson početi tepati.

Tim se zacrveni i uze vrećicu kokosovog brašna da je istrese u zdjelu.

\- Ne laskaj si Džejsone. - odvrati on.

\- Tvoje laskanje mi je dovoljno kolačiću.

Dik zakoluta očima.

\- Ostavi ga na miru Džej. - uzdahnu on.

\- Ah, znači Dikijeva zaštita. Opa Timi, ciljaš visoko.

Tim ga mračno pogleda.

\- A ti za moju pažnju nisko padaš Džejsone.

Dik se naceri. Timi je itekako znao uzvratiti na Džejsonove ljubomorne opaske.

Dik zastade i dobro ih pogleda. Tim je ljutito miješao sastojke, a Džejson ga je gledao pomalo iznenađeno i veoma ponosno. Ovlaš se zapitao da li je bilo moguće da Džejson nije bio svjestan kako je ljubomorno i posesivno gledao Tima. Ili kako ga je hinjski zadirkivao privlačeći mu pažnju.

Prije nego što je Džejson mogao smisliti odgovor Dik ga prekide.

\- Džej kako napreduju kore?

Džejson se trže i pogleda iza sebe.

\- Još malo i gotove. Smijem zapalit' jednu? - upita on.

\- Alfi je rekao da smiješ dvije. Njegovo famozno pravilo skrojeno samo za tebe. - odgovori Dik sa smiješkom.

Uskoro je cijela kuhinja zamirisala na kokos, čokoladu i naranče što je mu je dalo nadu da torta neče biti potpuni promašaj.

\- Diki... jesi l'' ikada razmislio zašto mu praviš tortu? - upita Džejson zamišljeno povlačeći dim.

Dik se zbunjeno nasmiješi.

\- Jer mu je rođendan Džej, a rekao mi je... pa ne baš rekao... saznao sam da mu niko nikad nije napravio tortu za rođendan. Znam da kod Talije nije ni slavio. - odgovori on pomalo tužno - Želim da, ne znam, uh, ima ovo sjećanje?

Tim podiže glavu i uze rukavice s pulta te mu ih doda.

\- Niko mu nije napravio tortu kažeš? - nastavi Džejson - siguran sam da ju je Brus naručio za prošli.

Dik izvadi pečene mirisne kore i stavi ih na drvenu dasku.

\- Al' nije ih pravio neko ko mu nešto znači. - odgovori on.

Šta je s Džejsonom i ovim pitanjima.

\- Dik, sjećaš se kad si po prvi put odveo Dejmijena u zabavni park? - upita Tim.

Dik se nasmija. Oh, lijepo sjećanje. Dejmijen se nije mogao zasititi slatkiša iako je tvrdio da ih prezire.

\- Bilo je predivno! - uskliknu Dik veselo.

\- Sjećaš se kad si mu dopustio da prvi put koristi trapezu? - nastavi Tim.

\- Uh, da?

Ne baš tako lijepo sjećanje. Dejmijen je uganuo gležanj pri doskoku.

\- Ili kad si pričao s njim o djevojkama jer si mislio da se zaljubio u jednu? - dobaci Džejson.

Dik ih pogleda zbunjeno.

\- Bilo mu je šesnaest! - obrani on.

Džejson klimnu glavom.

Dik je tada osjećao da je na njemu da porazgovara s Dejmijenom o tome jer Brus... pa Dik zna iz ličnog iskustva da Brus počne koristiti medicinske termine da opiše seks i ljubav. Dik je čitav razred petog osnovne mislio da ako poljubi djevojčicu da će ostati trudna.

\- Brus bi ga isprepadao. - doda on.

\- Džejson se ponudio da priča s njim. - promrmlja Tim u sebi.

\- Ili onda kad si se naljutio nakon što ti je Dejmijen ravnodušno rekao da mu prvi poljubac nije bio nešto posebno baš na dan kada ga je dobio. - reče Džejson.

\- Nisam se naljutio! - obrani Dik.

Jest. Dejmijenov prvi poljubac je trebao biti magičan. Trebao je zadrhtati u blizini te osobe. Osjetiti tu nervozu i znojne dlanove. Nesigurnost. Nije trebao biti "ništa posebno". Naravno, Dik se nije naljutio na Dejmijena. Naljutio se na neku tinejdžericu koju nikad nije vidio niti joj je zapamtio ime. Naljutio se jer Dejmijen neće imati to sjećanje na prvi posebni poljubac. Na zaljubljenost i mokre smotane pokrete usana. Osjećao se bespomoćno jer nije mogao - Dik zadrhta - jer nije mogao pokazati Dejmijenu magiju prvog poljupca.

\- Okej, dosta! Ispljunite! - reče on nanerviran.

Tim i Džejson se pogledaše.

\- Uh, jesi l' ikada pomislio na mogućnost da... - poče Tim te se zacrveni i pogleda nesigurno u Džejsona koji samo klimnu glavom - da si možda bio _ljubomoran?_

Džejson pročisti grlo i doda - što nisi bio prvi?

Tim ga prostrijeli pogledom.

Dik ispusti rukavice na pod.

 _Ljubomoran?_

\- Šta to govorite? Zašto bi bio-

\- Dovraga Diki! Znaš li kako se ponašaš oko njega? - upita Džejson.

Dik se namršti.

\- Šta bi to trebalo značiti?

Tim poče sklanjati prljavo posuđe. Imao je osjećaj da su Džejson i on možda pretjerali. Dik nije shvatio, ili si nije htio priznati. Barem ne još.

\- Da ga voliš? - upita Džejson.

Tim uzdahnu. Džejson je inače jako suptilan.

\- Naravno da ga volim!

Džejson otpuha dim posve mirno.

\- Znamo da ga voliš Dik, ali... na koji način? - upita Tim.

Dobro, ni on nije bio suptilan.

Tim ga odmjeri. Jadničak. Dik je preblijedio. Tim je zapravo mogao čuti kako mu kotačići u glavi rade.

\- Ja sam gotov ovdje. - reče Džejson i izađe na balkon da dovrši cigaru.

Kuhinja je bila mirna i Tim osjeti kako se atmosfera mijenja.

\- Dik, gle žao mi je. Nismo mislili-

Dik ga pogleda posve izgubljeno.

\- Tim... to je nemoguće. - reče on i pogleda u kore koje su se polako hladile.

\- Mislim nisam nikada ništa uradio. Nisam, ne bi... nije bilo tako. Nije bilo _ničeg_ Tim-

\- Voah Dik... hej smiri se. Niko nije rekao da jest. Znam da nije. Dejmijen je bio samo klinac. - reče Tim sada ispred njega.

Dik ga izbezumljeno pogleda.

\- Samo, ti si osoba koja mu je od jedanaeste stvarala sve prve prilike i sjećanja... mislim da ni Dejmijen nije ravnodušan.

Dik ga pogleda šokiran.

\- Kažeš da-

\- Da si mu vjerovatno bio prva simpatija. Bio si mu uzor Dik... i prva osoba koja ga je prihvatila.

Ričard poče brže disati i prekri lice rukama.

\- Diki nisi ti kriv. Hej, pa bio si i moja prva simpatija. - dobaci Džejson s njegove desne strane. Dik ga nije ni čuo kad se vratio.

\- Isuse Džejsone! Ne pomažeš! - odgovori Tim - Uostalom bio je i moja, al' mi smo nastavili dalje. Dejmijen... Dejmijen ne želi.

Dik spusti ruke i uzdahnu.

\- Trebao sam razgovarati s njim. Trebao sam mu reći da-

\- Šta? Da ne želiš?

Dik glasno proguta.

\- Džejsone... sutra puni dvadeset. Meni je bilo toliko prije deset godina.

\- Nije više tinejdžer Dik, može sam odlučiti.

Nasta tišina koju Tim prekide dubokim izdahom.

\- Trebali bismo završiti tortu. Doći će za pola sata.

Dik pogleda dijelove torte kao da ih vidi prvi put. Ovo je bio Dejmijenov dan i neće dopustiti da ga neka nova saznanja unište.

No što je više pokušavao zanemariti misli o Dejmijenu one su sve više navirale. Dik nije imao problema s činjenicom da nije toliko strejt koliko je mislio, uvijek je ostavljao prostor za mogućnosti. Nije mu bilo važno šta je. Činjenica je bila da Dik nije izašao niti s ijednom djevojkom otkako je Dejmijen napunio osamnaest. Niko ga čak nije ni požurivao, ni Barbara koja je inače prva znala osjetiti kad nešto me štima. Da li je moguće da je Babs znala prije njega šta osjeća prema Dejmijenu. Ali ako je ona primijetila onda je i Brus, jer nema šanse da nešto promakne tom gotamskom šišmišu. No ako je primijetio zašto nije reagovao. Razlika u godinama je samo jedan od elemenata koje čine ove emocije potpuno grješnima i razvratnim.

Odjednom Dik postade paranoičan jer šta ako je neko od njih pomislio da je Dik već nešto uradio, da je iskoristio Dejmijenove mlade godine. Da ga je dirao ili možda emotivno manipulirao dok je ovaj bio maloljetnik i pri tom zabranjeno voće.

Dik zastade.

Nije htio misliti o tome.

Dejmijen mu je vjerovao, a neko bi ga već prozvao da se to zaista desilo. Dik nije bio takav, i svi su vjerovali njegovoj procijeni. Vidjeli su što je i on. Mentor i učenik.

Dovraga, Dik je bio prva osoba kojoj je ikada ukazao povjerenje s kojom je smio biti ono što jeste. Bio je ubica, dijete, tinejdžer, Robin. Dik ga je vidio i vodio kroz sve te promjene. Vidio je svaku Dejmijenovu stranu. Poseban zadovoljni smiješak kad je sretan, teške korake kad je iznerviran i nezadovoljan sobom. Taj zeleni pogled kad se Dik vrati iz Bladhejvena. Kad se vrati kući, njemu.

Dik uze nož za razmazivanje kreme te se baci na posao oblikovanja torte. Pokreti su mu bili brzi i nimalo precizni.

Sve i da Dik prizna da osjeća nešto više, koliko bi to zapravo bilo pametno. Ipak, na papiru Dejmi i on su braća iako nemaju istu krv. Dik je puno radio da se Dejmijen osjeća da mu može sve reći, sve što ga muči. To braća rade, to prijatelji rade. No Dejmijen ga nikad nije nazvao tom titulom, a Ričardu nikad nije smetalo da bude samo ' Grejson'. Da li je moguće da je Tim govorio istinu. Da ga je Dejmijen još od prije simpatizirao. Da je znao da mu naziv 'brat' ne pristaje.

Da im ne pristaje da budu odvojeno...

Dik izdahnu i odmahnu glavom. Nikad ne bi upalilo. Dejmijen je još uvijek mlad. Ima toliko toga što treba da proživi, veza koje treba iskusiti, tuge, sreće, poljubaca. Ima toliko osoba s kojim može biti, toliko priča koje čekaju da budu ispisane i zapečaćene slomljenim srcima ili slatkim poljupcima. Dik... Dik je u godinama kada mora paziti na partnera i razvoj veze. I nekako osjeća da kada bi bio s Dejmijenom to bi bilo to za njega. Nema dalje, jer ne želi dalje. Nije htio uskratiti sve mogućnosti koje su ispred Dekmijena i uzeti ga za zauvijek. Sebično i potpuno neoprezno. Dejmijenu ne treba osoba koja je prezrela za vezu, treba mu zabava. Zabava koju Dik nije iskusio već odavno. Koju polako zaboravlja.

\- Dik! Tu su! Džej i ja smo sredili sve u dnevnoj tako da ćeš izaći za desetak minuta, može? - reče Tim zadihano.

Dik ga pogleda i nabaci osmijeh. Vrijeme je da uradi ono što najbolje umije. Priredi šou.

On brzo stavi tortu u frižider da se krema i natpis barem malo stegnu te otrča u sobu na spratu da se presvuče.

Dok je rovio po ormaru ruka mu zastade.

Koji je klinac radio?

Šta je falilo izaći u onoj majici pred Dejmijenom. Nije bila prljava.

Oči mu se raširiše u nevjerici te on brzo zgrabi tamnoplavu majicu. Čista, svježa. Nije bilo ništa loše u tome što je želio čistu majicu, no kad je otrčao do kupatila i pogledao se u ogledalo samo je iznenađeno uskliknuo-

\- Sranje!

Da, jako mu je stalo do Dejmijenovog mišljenja. Toliko da se osjetio poput školarke. Nikako mu nije pomagalo crvenilo na obrazima, uzbuđenje u pogledu i razbarušena crna kosa. Izgledao je sumnjivo. Brzo se umi i počešlja, zatim se ispravi i otvori kabinetić iza ogledala.

Koji miris?

Koji je najblaži?

Koji Dejmijen najviše voli?

Dovraga.

Pošto se brzo vratio mogao je čuti glasove iz predvorja. Duboki glas je pripadao Brusu, zatim Alfijev britanski akcent posve uglađen i ispoliran. Nije čuo Dejmijenov glas što značilo da nije bio s njima.

\- U dnevnoj je s Tajtusom. - dobaci Džejson dok je svraćao po grickalice i pića koja su pripremili za večerašnji maraton _Ratovi zvijezda_. Filmovi su bili isključivo Dejmijenov odabir jer ga Tim nije prestajao pritiskati da ih već jednom odgleda.

Nije kao da je Dejmijen zapravo popustio, ali Dik je izrazio želju da ih pogleda jer nije dugo što naravno nije pilo vode jer je pravi razlog bio:

\- Vidim da je ovo kultni serijal koji vrijedi pogledati u svrhu da saznam više o modernoj kinematografiji.

Dik se zbilja morao skoncentrisati na svaku riječ jer je Dejmijen kao i obično potpuno promašio razlog. Tamo u daljini se čulo Timijevo gunđanja kako je samo zadnji dio _' moderna kinematografija'_ i _'ko još koristi tu riječ'_.

\- Ili znaš, mogao bi ih odgledati iz drugog razloga? - ponudi Dik smjelo.

\- Koji bi to bio Grejsone?

\- Zato što je zabavno?

\- T-t. Kao i uvijek Grejsone detalji zaobilaze tvoje vještine zapažanja.

Sada kad promisli o tome, potpuno je bio siguran da je Dejmijen odlučio gledati filmove iz posve drugog razloga. Onog začetog kada je Dik izrazio želju da ih pogleda.

\- Ajde Diki pali dvojku i nulu. - Džejson reče vedro vadeći tortu iz frižidera te se ovaj vrati na posao.

Dejmijen je sjedio na dušecima koje su poslagali ispred velike plazme. Četiri dušeka dovoljna da se Tajtus ugura i smjeti među njega i Džrejka jer nema šanse da Dejmijen priđe blizu tom parazitu. Zapravo je razmišljao o tome da spava skroz na kraju.

Grejson vjerojatno neće dati jer mu je rođendan i neće dopustiti da se Dejmijen osjeća izolirano.

\- Neću spavati blizu tebe. - reče on nonšalantno.

Tim se okrenu da ga pogleda. Na sebi su nosili pidžame jer je bilo posve neudobno valjati se po postelji u bili čemu drugom.

\- Neću ni ja blizu tebe. Džejson će biti u sredini.

\- Hm.- odvrati Dejmijen zadovoljno.

Toda je mogao podnijeti. Bio je miran i tih dok spava. Grejson u drugu ruku.. je zauzimao dovoljno prostora za obojicu.

Dejmijen pogleda u psa kako diže glavu, nanjušio je nešto, a zatim ugleda Grejsona kako polako hoda lica osvijetljenog žutim odsjajem svijeća na torti.

Torta? Zar je nisu mogli iznijeti i servirati već. Znali su da Dejmijen i nije bio nešto naročito zainteresiran za rođendan, pogotovo ne svoj, jer cijeli koncept ispunjenja želje koja se zaželi na dan koji si se rodio je posve smiješan. Prestao je sa željama kad je napunio sedamnaest, nije vrijedilo.

Dejmijen bolje pogleda. Torta je izgledala daleko od onih skupocjenih koje je otac posebno naručivao. Izgledala je... kao da ju je neko nevješt pravio. Kao da ju je Džrejk pravio. Samo što on to nikad ne bi uradio. Tod ne dolazi u obzir. Što ostavlja Grejsona.

Dejmijen se nasmiješi.

\- Dejmi! - reče Dik veselo.

Tajtus se podiže ispod Dejmijenove ruke.

\- Sretan rođendan! - doda Dik približavajući se s tortom u ruci.

Odjednom Tajtus ispusti lavež i potrča prema njemu.

\- Drži ga! - povika Džejson, ali je bilo je prekasno. Dik je već zaprepašteno gledao kako mu jedan dio torte klizi na pod. Stravičan izraz lica i neuspjeli pokušaj da izbalansira ostatak torte pod Tajtusovim agresivnim napadom ostavi sve prisutne posve zatečene. Čuo se samo brzo pseće disanje i lizanje torte.

Dejmijen se brzo diže da ga odvoji od čokolade i istjera napolje.

\- Ah. - Tim prekide tišinu.

Dik je samo stajao s prljavom majicom, umrljanim rukama, s ostacima torte pod nogama. No izraz lica mu je bio nešto što Dejmijen nikad nije vidio.

Grejson je bio bijesan.

Ne na psa, već ...

\- Šta nije uredu s tim paščetom? - povika Džejson - sav trud!

Tim ga ušutka jer su svi zapravo gledali nepomičnu figuru.

\- Idem počistiti ovo, nije bitno. Sretan rođendan Dejmi. - reče Dik shrvan potpunim neuspjehom.

Dejmijen ga pogleda. Nije znao šta da kaže.

Zatim pogleda u nered na parketu.

\- Hoćeš jedom prestati biti emocionalna preslika Šišmiša i zapravo poći za njim? - reče Tod.

Zbilja, da je to bio Džrejk Dejmijen bi se sigurno posvađao.

\- Da mu kažem šta? - upita on.

Džejson uzdahnu.

\- Znaš... bio je u kuhinji od podne pokušavajući da napravi to. - reče on i pokaza na pod.

\- Tvoju prvu tortu - doda Tim.

 _Oh._

To je bilo... posve neočekivano.

Dejmijen potrča prema kuhinji.

U međuvremenu Dik je bio naslonjen nad sudoperom. Zvuk vode iz slavine ga je mirio.  
Kako je mogao tako uprskati. Tako malo mu je falilo da Dejmi vidi njihov trud. Uostalom, zašto su Tim i Džej bili posve mirni. Još bolje, zašto je Dik bio ovoliko potresen što je uprskao. Pa, nije kao da Dejmijen neće prepoznati njegov trud.  
Dik nesretno uzdahnu osjećajući kako ga oči peku od frustracije.

 _Trebalo je biti savršeno. A vidi sada, torta je svuda po tebi samo ne na tanjirima._

\- Grejsone?

Dik se brzo okrenu prema glasu. Dejmijen je stajao pomalo izgubljeno pored pulta.

\- Um, cijenim pokušaj. - reče Dejmijen polako kao da priča djetetu.

Zar ne bi trebalo biti obrnuto.

\- Žao mi je, upropastio sam je.

\- Tajtus ju je upropastio.  
\- Mogao sam ga spriječiti.  
\- Ne, stvarno nisi...

Dik zašuti i pogleda u vodu. Dejmijen mu priđe.

\- Bilo ti je važno? - prošapta Dejmijen.

Dik ga pogleda.  
Zar nije znao. Bilo je krajnje očigledno.  
\- Naravno da jeste. Rođendan ti je...

\- Ako hoćeš... možemo zajedno sutra napraviti još jednu?

Dik se osmjehnu. Imao je neodoljivu želju da mu razbaruši kosu.

\- Može. Samo da počisti-

On osjeti Dejmijenov prst na obrazu. Nakon što ga je odmakao vidio je malo čokoladne kreme na samom vrhu jagodice. Dejmijen približi prste usnama s kojih Dik nije mogao skrenuti pogled.

\- Mmm... ovako je slađe. - reče Dejmijen te se naceri.

Dik ga iznenađeno pogleda.

\- Dejmi?

\- Hm?

Dik htjede reći toliko toga. Htjede ga zagrliti i šapnuti mu priznanje na uho.

\- Spavaš skroz na kraju do mene.

Dejmijen se nasmija.

\- Naravno.

 **fin**


End file.
